Itajira (Dragon)
for anyone else named Itajira look at Itajira (disambiguation) Itajira of Fiction is a Fictional version of real life person Itajira (Real Life), this version is a mythical deity, and the Eternal Dragon of the Starons and Friends with Nox, His Starons are hidden in 8 universes and are very large in size, in order for one to have there wish granted they have to say this ああ、偉大な、ワイズイタジラは私の願いを聞いてください、私の願いを与えるために訴えるしてください、オハイオ州の力のある賢明な神 (Translation: oh great, Wise Itajira please hear to my wish, plead to my wish, oh mighty wise god) and their wish besides this this is just one of 3 avatars that the real itajira can take Origins Itajira was created by Mother Stovall and was her Quite herald of Great Empire Wagonoshi, however he was called Devil Blue Dragon Messenger Itajira, soon he would realize that he does not want to be bad, so he defected from Wagonoshi. however his mother captured him and created his half and dark counterpart Hokijira, Hokijira fused with him and Hokijira took control of his body until he was free from his control by a warrior and then Hokijira was killed by Itajira himself and soon became a mentor Mythology he has been involved in many myths most notably Asian myths in one myth he helped Pangu in his task to keep everything separate, in one such myth he helped guide Huangdi to establish his title as Emperor and so Huangdi made a painting of him in his human form, in another such myth. he helped Emperor Jimmu (the first emperor of japan) establish his seat of power, he told Jimmu to establish it in Kashihara, Yamato at the foot of Mt. Unebi, in one myth he gave Empress Jingu, his jewels, so she can attack korea, in another myth, Yu the great asked him to create a staff to measure the depths of the world flood during times immemorial, this staff was the Ruyi Jingu Bang, the staff would soon be the Weapon of the Monkey King: Sun Wukong Other Forms he has other forms, when ever a number of Starons have been destroyed, some of his power is brought back to him, most of his forms still have the same appearance except Ultimate,Master and Soul Super known as Super Wise God, Itajira has a little of his power and still has his immortality Ultra known as Ultra Wise God, Itajira has 1 half of his power Hyper known as Hyper Wise God, itajira has a second of his power Ultimate Known as Ultimate Wise God, Itajira has about almost his full power Master known as Master Wise God, is his true form after all Starons have been destroyed, Itajira has all of his powers back and can travel anywhere, anytime Soul Soul is the name for his spirit, legend says that he split a small piece of it to make a descendant Weaknesses Itajira has a bunch of Weaknesses, # He can be killed by other causes except aging as he is immortal and he can't die from aging so he can be killed by other means # anyone more powerful then him: he can die from anyone more powerful then him #he can destroy himself Personality As Devil Blue Dragon Messenger as his original self, he was quite and never spoke so much, not much is known about what emotions he shown As Eternal Wise God Blue Dragon as EWGBD, he is very wise, brave and many more, he speaks in a good manner and has a strange addiction to Chicken tenders, coca-cola, Potatoes and anything that is made with or from Potatoes Number of Deaths His first death was when a zombie ate his chicken and he died, however he was revived by himself for some reason, his second death was by a stab in the heart, just like his first death he came back. his supposed final death was when Hokijira returned and killed him, however this never happened when the timeline was changed, where he gather his most powerful allies and killed Mother Stovall for good Appearance Itajira is a Qinglong Dragon, with large horns, his fierce appearance sparks fear into anyone except his Friends, in his human form He has long, dark blue hair, and blue colored, short antlers. His body appears to be clad in a skin tight black suit, or perhaps countless black scales, over which he wears light blue and green clothing, as well as a multi-layered belt. Trivia * So far it's hinted that his most hated enemy and brother is the HOO HOO MAN Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods